The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to the field of assembling sections of an aircraft fuselage. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to the assembly of stiffeners of two sections by splices at a circumferential joint.
An aircraft fuselage is a structure that is usually made up of several panels assembled together. Said panels are reinforced, inside the fuselage, by reinforcing frames and stiffeners. The reinforcing frames are positioned along fuselage sections that are substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the fuselage. The stiffeners extend over the panels on the longitudinal axis.
When the fuselage is produced by the assembly of at least two sections, the joint between the two sections is called circumferential. At a circumferential joint, the stiffener is interrupted and takes the form of several substantially aligned stiffener elements, with one element per section.
However, the stresses that the stiffener has to sustain must be transmitted from one stiffener element to another despite the presence of the interruptions.